One Way Ticket (Because I Can)
"One Way Ticket (Because I Can)" or simply "One Way Ticket" is the title of a song written by Judy Rodman and Keith Hinton, and recorded by American country music artist LeAnn Rimes. It was released in September 1996 as the third single from the album Blue. The single made her the fourth teen-aged country music act to score a number one single on the U.S. Billboard country music charts. It is also her only number one country hit. A CD single was released along with "Unchained Melody" as a B-side track. According to one of her producers, Rimes sang the song in only one take. In 2018, Rimes released a re-imagined version of the song. It was produced by Rimes and Darrell Brown. Critical reception A review by Billboard stated "Less retro and traditional than her previous hit singles, Rimes' outing is a vibrant, uptempo number." *'Note:' page 94 Track listing ;CD single # "One Way Ticket (Because I Can)* (Keith Hinton, Judy Rodman) - 3:42 # "Unchained Melody"** (Alex North, Hy Zaret) - 3:51 ;German CD single # "One Way Ticket (Because I Can)* (Keith Hinton, Judy Rodman) - 3:42 # "Talk To Me"* (Ron Grimes, Rimes, Jon Rutherford) - 3:11 # "Fade To Blue"*** (Jim Allison, Anne Reeves, Lang Scott) - 3:03 *Produced by Chuck Howard and Wilbur C. Rimes. **Produced by Wilbur C. Rimes. ***Produced by Wilbur C. Rimes, Johnny Mulhair ;Digital download (Re-Imagined) # "One Way Ticket (Re-Imagined) - 4:16 Lyrics Standing on the border Looking out into the great unknown I can feel my heart beating faster As I step out on my own There's a new horizon And the promise of favorable wind I'm heading out tonight, traveling light I'm gonna start all over again And buy a one way ticket on a west bound train See how far I can go (Because I can) I'm gonna go out dancing in the pouring rain And talk to someone I don't know (Because I can) I will face the world around me Knowing that I'm strong enough to let you go And I will fall in love again because I can Gonna climb the mountain And look the eagle in the eye I won't let fear clip my wings And tell me how high I can fly How could I have ever believed That love had to be so blind When freedom was waiting, down at the station All I had to do was make up my mind And buy a one way ticket on a west bound train See how far I can go (Because I can) I'm gonna go out dancing in the pouring rain And talk to someone I don't know (Because I can) I will face the world around me Knowing that I'm strong enough to let you go And I will fall in love again because I can Well, I have walked through the fire And crawled on my knees Through the valley of the shadow of doubt Then the truth came shining like a light on me And now I can see my way out I'm gonna buy a one way ticket on a west bound train See how far I can go (Because I can) I'm gonna go out dancing in the pouring rain And talk to someone I don't know I'm gonna buy a one way ticket on a west bound train Gonna have my breakfast with some pink champagne I'm gonna sail the ocean, I'm gonna spread my wings Gonna climb that mountain, gonna do everything Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Alternate Cover LeAnn Rimes - One Way Ticket (Because I Can) Germany cover.jpg|Germany "One Way Ticket (Because I Can)" single cover LeAnn Rimes - One Way Ticket (Re-Imagined).jpg|Re-imaged release cover References External link Category:Single